


A night meeting

by SulphurXDrew



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulphurXDrew/pseuds/SulphurXDrew
Summary: Hei and November 11 are secretly friendzoned after they both realised that they are so alike. Hei is invited by November 11 to meet him at night.
Relationships: Hei/November 11
Kudos: 4





	A night meeting

Hei in his Li-kun attire looked so sweet. November 11 had to admit. He wasn't surprised when he heard the doorbell and opened it to find Hei/Li standing outside. Hei's lips pressed in a thin line. His eyes serious and expressionless. The white shirt he was wearing was gaped at the collarbone area. Jack inwardly licked his lips.  
"Come in beautiful." He smiled and took shengshun inside.  
"You look tired and hungry, we can go straight to love making session like always but you need to be fed first." Jack said placing a finger affectionately at the tip of Hei's chin.  
Hei didn't say anything in return but looked at his side with a blush as if too embarrassed to say yes.  
"Come on we can always have fun." November 11 said and dialed a number. After ordering some expensive dishes he put the phone down and told Hei to wait on the sofa.  
When the foods arrived, Jack unwrapped them and put them on the table.  
"How about I feed you. Since you are my lover now I think I can at least have a little bit of romantic moments with you." Jack said.  
"I thought we are just friendzoned." Hei said.  
"I am more than a little in love with you BK-201." November 11 said. His voice serious.  
Hei sighed then got up from the sofa.  
"And I would like your hands to be restrained as well." Jack said.  
"Do whatever you want." Hei said looking down at his feet. He put his hands behind his back and November11 tied them up.  
Jack pushed him to a chair then started to spoon feed him. Hei obediently eat.  
After they were finished jack wiped Hei's mouth with a napkin.  
He brought Hei to the bedroom with Hei's hands still tied up behind his back.  
He put Hei on the bed then unfastened his belt, Jack then unbuttoned Hei's jeans and pulled his pants down, followed by Hei's underpants.  
Hei closed his eyes and threw his head in the pillow just as November 11 started to massage his dick. Rubbing his thumb on it's head. He began pumping him up and down. Then cupping his balls.  
He almost alternated a sweet soft touch on the tip before gripping it tightly. Jack's hand worked magic on Hei's member and Hei moaned.  
Jack then kissed at Hei's collarbones. Before unbuttoning his shirt and sucking at his nipples. He caressed Hei's lower lip with his thumb.  
"You are mine beautiful." He whispered to Hei. To his surprise Hei was already asleep.  
Jack smiled then affectionately patted Hei's head before covering him with a blanket and untying his hands.


End file.
